


Love story ( English version )

by serenyty82



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenyty82/pseuds/serenyty82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami and Akihito to come  aware of a way to have kids ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Hello everyone, I want to make an introduction before starting this story, English is not my native language, is this is the first time I write in English.  
> So please be patient if you have corrections to me I will be happy to accept them. There aguro good read and I hope you will like it.

************VF************

It all began 10 days ago.

Asami and Akihito are eating breakfast, when a sudden news of the TV lights their interest.

 

 

_It is official for Gay couples who want to have their children today will be possible, it seems that the drug that was created a year ago in America, and now also available here in Tokyo, for more information go to the hospital Nakamura in the new  wing of the hospital where she was open about that an office information 24 hours 24._

 

"You heard Asami?" Asks Akihito

"I heard," says Asami

"I'd try to ask questions," says Akihito

"For what reason?" Responds Asami

"What "For what reason"  Bastard? I'd like to have our baby, I know that we never talked about but it would be nice is not it? "said Akihito

"It would be nice to my dear Akihito" Asami said with his usual smile of the factory on the face.

"We can go there tomorrow morning to ask questions," he said suddenly Asami.

"Really?" Said Aki still did not believe it

"Yes, I'll tell Kirishima let me tomorrow morning free so we can go." Said Asami then got up and got ready for another day of work.

 

 

 

 

The next morning Asami and Akihito were standing near the information office of the hospital Nakamura, "excuse me Mori-san (her name written on the rating plate) we would like the information regarding the drug," said Aki

"You want to make an appointment or speak with your doctor as soon as you free?" Said the nurse

"It would be better to speak with the doctor just is free" said Asami

"Okay, then just sit, the doctor Satou will call you just is free"

 

 

After about half an hour they were called by the nurse who accompanied them in the doctor's room, after Asami and Aki seated the doctor Satou introduced the other two people who were in the room with him.

"Good morning, I'm the doctor Satou responsible for this project here in Tokyo, he is the Doctor Johnson was responsible for the project in America and now is here to help in the continuation of the project, and she and the nurse Kimura who will take care of patients, now that I made the presentations, you know what is this project Asami-sama? "(you should know that in almost all of Japan Asami and known by all).

"No we are here to ask questions, I and my partner, we wanted to know something more about this "progetto""

"Okay, first of all you can give me your names Asami-san?" Said the nurse

"Asami  Ryuuichi, and Takaba Akihito" said Asami,

"For a month Takaba- san must take certain drugs, will  of strong medications that the first few days will bring nausea and vomiting, because the male body is not accustomed to this kind of thing, you might run into the abdominal pain also quite painful , said this now I'll explain the procedure if you want to try this method to have a family, first of all we have to do the blood work to rule out diseases that could harm the baby and then checks on you Takaba-san as blood pressure and electrocardiogram, then you will be admitted here the hospital for 15 days for somministrarvi drugs that consist, in a suppository every 8 hours and 2 pills also their every eight hours later will be attached to a drip for all the time that you will be here to give more nutrients, now you can meditate for a few minutes and I know you will make your decision. "said the Doctor Johnson, was he to explain the procedure.

"When can we start?" I ask the doctor Aki.

"If you are sure we can do the first tests to see if we can proceed, Kimura-san please proceed with the examination of the blood of Takaba-san," the doctor said Satou, after the nurse did the for analysis meanwhile the doctors were checking blood pressure, and after they did the electrocardiogram to Aki, after about half an hour the nurse back with the results of a blood test, after doctors have checked all texts have told Asami and Akihito that was all right, and that if they were still confident they could come back tomorrow at 7 am on the 3rd floor of this wing of the hospital that would start with the treatment.

 

 

10 days after the news on TV

Akihito had started treatment by 8 days and by 4 continued to have nausea and vomiting, and the abdominal pain were annoying, now had finally fallen asleep and Asami was there sitting next to him who clutched a hand while the other gently hand caressed  Aki soft hair to give it a little 'comfort, as this small gesture of tenderness helped a lot the young.

Asami was sitting there for a couple of hours when the nurse came in with the drugs for the treatment of Akihito, Asami hated this moment first because another person touched a part of Aki that nobody he had to touch, and then why would he wake him .

 

 

Asami began gently and call Akihito shook  him telling that it was time for his a dose of medication, the nurse after administering medications and changed the drip left the room and returned a few minutes later with a tray telling Akihito try to eat something now while still this dose of the drug gave him no discomfort. Asami help Akihito to sit a bit 'so they could eat and help to eat miso soup but after a few spoonfuls Akihito said that there is not take it anymore and Asami did not insist, put the soup on the nightstand and help Akihito to get comfortable and told him to try to rest a little more '. An hour and a half after Akihito woke alone in the room and after a few minutes begin to feel sick again and pressed the button to call the nurse who'll be right there.

"You called Takaba-san?"

"I will be back to vomit," said Aki, the nurse, went into the bathroom and I come back with a bowl and handed it to the patient, that after a few seconds begin to vomit, meanwhile Asami come back into the room and approached to Aki holding her face and with the other hand massaged her back seemed that this eased a bit 'the suffering of the young man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to give special thanks to my beta shmikoprincess that helped me to make this a better chapter.  
> Thanks a lot shmikoprincess you understand perfectly what I meant and you gave me great advice.
> 
> If there is still some mistakes I apologize maybe I did not understand, what my beta meant. However if there are still errors notify me and I will try to fix them.

The next morning, Asami had to go back to Sion; not wanting to leave Akihito alone for such a long period of time, he sent Shou to bring Akihito’s friends over hoping it would lift his lover’s spirit as well as provide some company. When Akihito’s friends arrived Asami left with Shou, however, before leaving he gave strict  orders to the two guards outside Akihito’s room  to call right away if anything happened.

 

After Asami left, Kou and Takato approached Aki and hugged him.

 

"Hello Aki, how are you?" asked Kou.

 

"I'm not well, it’s so hard. I have nausea and I’ve been vomiting all day, sometimes I even get strong abdominal pains and I can’t eat. " said Akihito as he started to cry, "I didn’t think  that ... sob ... it was going to be... sob ... so hard ... sob... I'm afraid of ... sob ... ... not making it, ...sob ... and disappointing him... sob... the funny thing ... sob ... and which are... sob... Did I want... sob..."  Akihito said crying. Takato approached him and hugged him and with a hand, drew small circles on Akihito’s back trying to calm him down.

 

When Akihito finally calmed down, Takato said, "We know it’s not easy, we are men and we have we were not made to have children. So if you feel like you can’t continue with this and you want to stop, we’ll understand, it’s okay. What does Asami-san think about all this?”

 

"He said that if I can’t take it, I should let it go. But I don’t  want to, his attitude towards me changed, he’s sweeter when we are alone. We’ve become closer, during these hard times  and now, because he couldn’t stay he sent his men to fetch you so I wouldn’t be alone all day; we’ve been together for three years now, and I see this opportunity to become closer , and I don’t want to waste it.” Akihito said. 

 

**********VF**********

 

Meanwhile, Asami had arrived at Sion and was in his office working, but his thoughts were not on work but on his young lover who was doing all this to give him a family and an heir.

After a few minutes Asami called one of Akihito’s guard’s  to see if all was well with the young photographer. The guard had said everything was all right, and informed Asami about the little breakdown  that Akihito had experienced in front of his friends. However, he was fine now and had calmed down enough to take his medication since the  nurse had already passed to give him his dose. Before they parted Asami ordered the guard to call him when Akihito’s friends left and then closed the call.

 

 

 

 

 

 

12 days had already past since Akihito begun his therapy that enabled him to get pregnant; and they almost two days had passed since he last experienced acute nausea. Even though he still experienced it, it came less frequently and he no longer felt the need to vomit. He rarely threw up now, however, the abdominal pains had not decreased in frequency or intensity. The doctor had informed him that it was normal since his body was preparing for something that wasn’t biologically possible. He had been kept there for a couple of days so they had removed the drip and by the 15th day he would be allowed to go back home.    Akihito was happy, and he could not wait to get home. He had missed his home, his bed, especially falling asleep in the arms of his lover.

 

 

Finally, the 15th day had arrived and Akihito could go home, "you have to go back in a week Takaba-san, and you must continue with medication. You are required to be in bed rest, try not to do anything that requires efforts of course that would mean absolutely no sexual relations until the end of the therapy.  That said, I'll see you in a week. In the meantime, if you should have any problems call at any time, see you next week, "said the doctor, Satou.

 

 

When they reached the penthouse, Asami accompanied Akihito into their bedroom, and after helping him get comfortable, he told him of the changes that have occurred.

"Akihito listen from now on there will always be two guards stationed near the door but don’t  worry if they’re not always the same. They will take turns every 8 hours, there will be 3 pairs. Here at home Yamada -san to take care of the house, the kitchen and all that you need, she will come here in the mornings, around 7:30 and will go away in the evening at 20:00 will leave dinner ready. Because you should rest. "Asami said.

 

Akihito wanted to complain that it was not right, but then looking back, it was him who wanted to try and have a family with Asami and now had to endure all these changes. He knew that Asami was doing all this was only because of him as a way of telling him he loved him, Asami preferred using actions over words when it came to talking about his feelings.

 

It had been a day since Akihito had returned home and the two lovers were asleep, when suddenly the sound of the alarm filled the room. Asami immediately turned it off, not wanting to wake his young lover up, since it was the first time in days that Akihito was able to sleep peacefully  since they had begun their journey. But the difficulty now was getting up without waking the young man as he slept clinging to Asami.

 

Slowly he began to move and was finally able to get up. He went to the bathroom to take a shower and then got ready to go to work, before leaving the room, however, he approached Akihito and brushed the hair off the eyes of the young boy and gave him a kiss on the forehead before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thanks to Vykki_Q, sexyfantasy, Vanessa, Amelita, Yamiga, finderlov and thank you to all those who have followed, supported and kudos history.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :** **Special thanks to shmikoprincess to beta me. And a special thank you for making my story better with some your addition, thanks again.**

 

 

**********VF**********

 

 

**6 days since Akihito returned home.**

 

 

It was 23:30 when Asami opened the door and asked the two guards standing outside to give him the day’s report. "Takaba-sama was in bed for most of the day When Takahashi and Itou had their shift change, they informed me that he didn´t get up for lunch either.. He didn´t have dinner and insisted on waiting for you to have dinner. After the nurse gave him his medication, she told him to stay in bed and rest since his abdominal pains hadn’t  ceased all day, and it seems that when the nurse came to check on him at 16:00 they had been intense so she gave him a sedative to ease the pain a little. He is now resting "said Katou.

 

Asami went into the bedroom, woke up his young lover, gave him his dose of medication and went to take a shower before going to dinner. After roughly 15 minutes, he came out of the bathroom with a towel tied to his hip and used another towel to dry his hair., When he finished drying, he put on a pair of boxers and a pair of black silk pyjama pants, similar to Akihito’s blue pyjama pants and went to dinner with Akihito.

 

 

"What happened today? Why were you in bed all day?" Asami asked as he warmed up their food. Yamada-san had left it ready for them before he left.

"He told you? I told him there was no point in worrying you. I’m fine, I just had stronger than usual pains, it was nothing serious,” Akihito said smiling at Asami “besides, when the nurse came to give me the medicine, she gave me something for it. I’m all better now!” He insisted, his smile turning into a toothy grin to prove his point

 

**********VF**********

 

The next morning, Asami woke up early to give Akihito his medication before getting ready for Akihito’s check-up at the hospital.

 

They arrived at the hospital at 10:00am. Dr.Satou seated them.

"How do you feel Takaba-san? Have you had any problems during the week? "Asked Dr.Satou.

 

“I feel okay, I seem to have stopped vomiting, but the nausea and the abdominal pains appear to be increasing rather than decreasing, other than, I´m all right," said Aki

 

"The abdominal pains will continue on for a while, and it is normal that sometimes they’ll seem more irritating  than painful. Now, if you could pull down your trousers just a little bit to expose your abdomen and  lie down on the bed, we can begin our check-up” He said.

 

Akihito did as instructed and laid on the bed with his shirt pulled up slightly, one hand holding his shirt in place and the other hand holding Asami’s . “I’m just going to poke around a little bit to make sure everything’s okay” Dr. Satou said, receiving a small nod from Akihito.

 

First, Dr. Satou poked around his abdomen before moving on to perform an ultrasound. Once he was finished, he informed Akihito and Asami that everything was fine,

He instructed them to continue on with the treatment until the next visit, which would be in 7 days .

 

The days passed quickly since, and the day of Akihito’s check-up finally arrived. Everything had gone well. The doctor had told him frequent check-ups were no longer needed now and that Akihito should only take one pill of his medication now, two times a day. The doctor had also said that they could begin having  sexual intercourse again, and gave Asami a pointed look as he instructed them not to overdo it so as to not overexert Akihito. The visit had ended with Dr. Satou telling them to schedule a check-up in about 2 months time. unless Takaba not remain pregnant before.

 

After the visit had ended, Asami accompanied Akihito back to the penthouse before going back to work. When Akihito reached the top floor he decided to call his parents and tell them everything. He spoke to his mother and told her he needed to meet up with both of them in the afternoon because he had some news to tell them. His mother told him they would arrive around 16:00 before telling him goodbye and closing the call.

After the call had ended, Akihito sent Asami a quick text message telling him that he would be meeting with his parents in the afternoon to break the news that they were going to be grandparents.

 

After Akihito’s parents had arrived, Akihito sat them down and began to tell them everything. Whilst his mother was delighted that he was going to be a grandmother, his father on the other fact disliked the idea because it would mean the bond between his son and the yakuza would only become stronger. Akihito told his father that he did not need to have a child with Asami to strengthen the bond with the man and that he loved him regardless of the fact that they were having a child, but since they now had the opportunity have wanted to try.

 

Asami loved him, in his own way, yes, but also loved him and he was happy to try and raise a child with the Yakuza. After all, the choice was his, he had been the first to want to try, not Asami. No matter how much he tried, Akihito's father could not do anything to dissuade his son from this crazy idea but if he didn’t want his son to drift away from him he’d just have to accept what his son had chosen. After an hour had passed, his parents finally decided to go back home leaving Akihito with plenty of time to rest before Asami came back home. 

 

That evening, whilst Asami was in the shower, Akihito finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher, before waiting for Asami in their bedroom.  When Asami finished having his shower he entered the bedroom with a towel around his waist and was using another to dry his hair. Akihito slowly approached him and wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Asami was pleasantly surprised that Akihito was the one to initiate their kiss, normally there’d be a few stubborn remarks before Asami managed to coax him into taking the initiative. However, Asami took control of the situation pretty quickly and tilted his head to deepen the kiss only to release when they were both breathless.

Asami began to quickly remove his lover’s clothes, whilst Akihito removed Asami’s towel with one hand and let it fall to the ground his other hand stroked his lover’s perfectly toned chest and abs. After a few minutes, they were both lying on the bed, kissing and exploring each other’s bodies with their hands. Whilst Asami kissed Akihito, he teased his nipples eliciting moans from his lover. Deciding he’d have enough of Asami’s teasing, Akihito wrapped his arms and legs around him and pulled him in closer.

 

Asami broke their kiss to reach over to their bedside table and took out the tube of lubricant. He opened the cap and spread some on his fingers. He slowly began to probe Akihito’s entrance before fully inserting his finger. He waited for Akihito to adjust to the intrusion before proceeding to add a second finger. Asami had to remind Akihito to breathe and relax when he inserted each finger. Asami began to curl and slowly stretch the boy’s entrance, he didn’t miss the way Akihito moaned and curled his back when he brushed the boy’s prostate. By the third finger, Asami had reached his limits, and apparently so had Akihito, their cocks were proof of that. Asami removed his fingers and positioned himself before slowly pushing in. The doctor’s orders still rung clear in his mind and Asami did his best so as to not hurt Akihito once he began to move. Asami started off moving gently inside him not wanting to cause him any discomfort, however, when Akihito begged him to move faster, well, who was he to deny his lover his wish? Not long after, Akihito began to cry out that he was close and Asami began to pump his cock at the same rhythm of his thrusts and soon they both climaxed. Asami rolled off the boy, pulling him to lay his head on his chest, whilst his arms wrapped around Akihito’s waist and forming a protective cage around him, Akihito buried his face into the crook of Asami’s neck and had his arm draped across his chest. They fell asleep like that, happily embraced in the safety of each other’s arms.

 

 

 

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your kudos!**

**And thank you: gacktfan2, BleuFire95,  mint , wi2n3lyana , mssh, Vykki_Q , sexyfantasy , StarXNite , lovefinder, Luv100 , fanfic3112.**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to everyone for the delay in updates, sorry to take long to update, but for all those who follow the story rest assured that I will not leave in suspended.  
> Special thanks to my beta shimiko.  
> Thanks to all who follow my story.

**********VF**********

 

 

Two months had passed since the beginning of the treatment Aki was now six weeks pregnant, Dr. Sato had said that everything was fine and that they could continue with their usual routine, they only had to be cautious  during their intimate moments.

 

It was 22:00 and Akihito was sleeping on the couch with his head resting on Asami’s lap, ever since Akihito revealed that he was pregnant, Asami did everything he could to get home by 21:00 and spend more time with his Aki. Whilst Akihito slept, Kirishima and the crime lord spoke about the arrangements for the party that was going to be held at Sion. The party was being held to announce to everyone about his relationship with the photographer and of Akihito’s pregnancy.

At first, Aki was not happy about the party but in the end he was convinced, after all, most of the Asami’s enemies were already aware of his relationship with the Yakuza, so the revelation would not change many things.

 

Many people attended the party, including many of Asami’s trading partners,  Akihito’s parents (although Aki's father was not yet convinced of the relationship his son had with the crime lord, however, he had decided not to say anything to not lose his only son and grandson on the way) some Akihito’s friends, and of course they could not miss the journalists.

 

The hall of Sion that was used for the occasion was well decorated, Asami had set Kirishima to deal with the decorations. In a corner of the room, there was a huge L shaped table with the buffet (the food sat on a golden tablecloth and ranged from classic Japanese food to French, Italian and so on,). In the centre of the hall there were round tables with 6 chairs, even the tables were covered with golden tablecloths, at the centre of each table there was a small blue crystal vase with 15 roses, 3 blue and the rest white. Everything had been prepared properly for this great day and Asami made sure that everything was perfect.

 

 

**********VF**********

 

 

In the room where the party was being held at, everyone, all inclusive Asami, was waiting for the guest of honour of the evening-our Aki.

Meanwhile, Asami entertained his business partners, but after about half an hour of waiting Akihito entered the hall in his beautiful pearl grey tuxedo, black shirt and to complete the outfit, a golden tie that matched with Asami’s eyes.

The Asami’s tuxedo was black with a white shirt, and the tie was a grey blue, matching Akihito’s eyes.

As soon as Aki entered the room accompanied by Shou and Katou (one of the six guards that Asami had put to guard the penthouse Akihito). Asami apologized and got closer to his lover, Aki welcomed him with a smile on his face. He handed him a hand that Asami welcomed and put it on his arm, and together they walk in the centre of the room where there was a small park where the musicians were. When they got close to the park Asami sat with Akihito at his side, and Asami started seeking the attention of his guests.

"Dear Ladies and Gentlemen, you're probably wondering why I have invited you here today, although I'm sure some of you imagine why."

After a few seconds Asami took out from the pocket of his tuxedo a small blue velvet box. Inside, there was a beautiful white gold ring with a central beautiful diamond, Asami took it, and then moved it onto Akihito’s hand.

"Takaba Akihito, will you give me the honour of marrying you?" He said.

 

Akihito who looked at him with eyes full of tears knew what would happen today, but did not expect a real proposal complete with a ring in front of everyone.

"YES YES YES YES" Aki cried, and at that moment Asami slid the ring onto Akihito’s finger with a smile and then kiss him.

"The other announcement I wanted to do tonight is that soon my partner will give birth to a small Asami" Asami announced. At that moment one of the waiters approached Asami and Aki with a tray and two glasses one with champagne for Asami and one with lemonade for Akihito, after the waiter gave him the glasses, one of Asami’s business partner’s raised his glass and gave his best wishes to the two for their commitment and for the child that would soon come into their lives, after a few seconds the other guests raised their glasses and they gave their best wishes.

 

 

**********VF**********

 

It was 2 am when the last guests had left the club. Only Akihito’s parents remained, after 10 minutes had passed, Asami had told Aki that it was better if they returned home to rest. After all, it had been a hard day for both of them, but especially for Aki.


	5. not a chapter

This is not a chapter but only a survey. 

I put this online poll on fanfiction.net, and I posted here because I was pleased that some of you who follow only AO3 and want to vote they have the chance.

This poll will remain loaded only for a week.

 

1° Pull

 How many children do you have to have Asami and Aki?

3

4

5

 

 

2° pull

Choose two names as a child.

KIMIKO: child empress /Noble child.

MIKA: Beautiful fragrance.

MINAKO: Beautiful child.

SACHIKO: Happy little girl.

SAKI: flower.

SAKIKO: Child who flourishes/ baby girl before.

 

3° pull

Choose a name as a boy.

 

Ryo: shine distant/ reality refreshing.

Yuki: happiness/luck.

 

* * *

 

we see how many of you will vote. I hope that you will be so many because I have many ideas for this story but I need a little help. To remove any doubt, these names and these polls will not be used until after the Chapter 9, because as you know I have an Italian version which is far ahead, in that version Aki has already chosen the name and has already given birth. This is only for the future.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, I will decide whether to continue the story and then post the chapters that I wrote for the Italian version based on the comments I receive.  
> Thanks to all who read and appreciate the history, and appreciate constructive criticism and recommendations for improving.


End file.
